The invention provides an epoxy resin composition comprising 2-(3-(aminomethyl)-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexyl)propane-1,3-diamine (AM-CPDA) as hardener.
Epoxy compositions consisting of at least one epoxy resin and at least one hardener, for example amines, anhydrides or dicyandiamide, have long been known and are used in fields of application such as coatings, composites or flooring, for example.
The invention provides epoxy compositions consisting of at least one resin component and at least one hardener component, the composition being suitable as a thermoset matrix, for example for production of semifinished fiber matrix products and cured fiber matrix mouldings or laminates, called composites.
In the context of increasing demands for efficient utilization of scarce resources, lightweight construction solutions are gaining increased attention in a wide variety of different industries. Whenever masses have to be moved, fiber composite materials/composites are an option of interest, since these offer high specific stiffnesses and strengths coupled with low weight. For this reason, composites have been established in aviation for decades, and without fiber composite material technologies even rotor blades for wind turbines, for example, would not be conceivable. Because of their excellent profile of properties, these materials are also gaining increasing attention in automobile construction. In all 3 market segments mentioned, components of high mechanical strength are required, as achievable by means of continuous fiber-reinforced polymer materials. However, the geometries of these components are becoming ever more demanding (for example, the length of the rotor blades of wind turbines is constantly increasing in order to be able to “harvest” a maximum amount of wind energy), with a simultaneous demand for ever higher productivity (for example short cycle times, particularly in automobile manufacture).